Currently, television, radio and Internet advertising use a broad-approach marketing strategy where the aim is to cover as wide an area or population as possible with specific to general advertising. The specific advertising only affects a certain number of viewer/listeners while the other viewers/listeners are ambivalent since they do not need the product or service or are frustrated that the product or service may not even be available in their area. Similarly, general advertising is often deemed to be an inefficient method of advertising given the relatively small return as compared to the high cost of general advertising.